Driving Lessons
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: Sam gripped the wheel of the car tighter as she heard him chuckle next to her. "Really Sam, do I make you that nervous? Your knuckles are turning white." Scam/Sam.


**Title**: Driving Lessons**  
Summary:** Sam gripped the wheel of the car tighter as she heard him chuckle next to her. "Really Sam, do I make you that nervous? Your knuckles are turning white."**  
Pairing: **Scam/Sam**  
Rating: **T**  
Genre: **Romance/Humor  
**Dedication! **This is dedicated to Cresenta's Lark because this story ended up really popular, and I really loved writing it. Also I loved how it came out, and I know she loves this story so yay! I feel proud dedicating it to her :)

* * *

Twirling her keys in her hand, Sam hummed a tune that sounded vaguely like Lifehouse's "Halfway Gone". She walked closer to the red convertible that was in the Malibu University parking lot, glancing at her surroundings to make sure no one was following her in the darkening night.

She had a huge test in Organic Chemistry tomorrow, and she had spent the day studying away, not realizing that the day had become night rapidly, and she quickly put away her books before taking out her keys and going back to her car. She squinted, trying to spot her car in the increasing darkness, smiling when she saw her license plate. She unlocked the car with the button on her key before actually entering the car.

It took her a minute to put all her books in the back before getting into the driver's seat. She looked back out into the street floor to make sure she didn't drop anything, while her hands fumbled with her keys to put it into the ignition. Finding nothing on the ground, Sam smiled before closing the car door. She turned on the car-

"Hi Sam."

Sam let out a shriek before looking a the passenger seat, finding the source of the voice to be none other than Tim Scam, the man who was currently smirking with his feet comfortably on the dashboard and his seat pulled back enough to let him lean back.

"Scam?" Sam didn't know whether to be angry or shocked, and decided to just be both. "What the hell?"

He just smirked like the infuriating man he is, "Well I'm getting tired of driving myself around..." he dragged off, yawning to add effect, "And I'm a little tired. Do you mind?" he asked with _compassion. _Sam glared.

"Get your ass out of my car before I drive you straight to-... WOOHP?" she turned breathless as he pulled a (loaded?) gun on her from behind his back, the lazy smirk still on his face. Sam, never seeing Scam with a gun before (wasn't that interesting?) wasn't really sure how to handle the situation just yet. She let the shock die in her before attempting to think of a plan.

He looked at the gun and shrugged slightly, "Not really my style, but hey..." he prodded the gun into her arm, "It works doesn't it? Now Sam? Drive."

It didn't take long for him to convince her, with the gun still pressed into her arm, (now moving into the side of her stomach), and she pulled the gearshift into Drive, pulling out of the parking lot and onto the local street.

What to do, what to do... Wouldn't Jerry have planted an emergency button in the car? Sam glanced at the man next to her, his eyes intently on the road while occasionally glancing back at her. She let out a shaky breath before gripping the wheel of the car tighter.

She heard him chuckle next to her. "Really Sam, do I make you that nervous? Your knuckles are turning white."

Sam growled out of frustration, "I am _not _nervous." Right. Let him think that while she turned into a puddle of anxiety as the gun pressed into her stomach tighter.

"Yes, that explains why you're shaking."

She glared at him from the corner of her eye, "I'm cold."

Scam scoffed, rolling his eyes at her obvious lie, "In 70 degree weather? That's some body temperature you have."

Ignore him, ignore him, ignore him, ignore him. Her mind quietly whispered that chant in her head.

"Grip the wheel any tighter and you could pull it off. Although I'm not sure how that would help you escape..."

Her nails scratched against her curled fists as she ignored her mind's chant and scowled at his ridiculous taunts, "We'd crash."

"You'll die", he said in a careless and light tone.

"But you will too! Which makes it ALL worth it."

"Glad to see you want to die together, you know, like those sappy couples in movies", he snorted, reverting his eyes back onto the road.

"W-what?" Sam asked, shocked, thanking God for the red light so that she could turn to look at him and GLARE at him for his stupidity, "Stop twisting my words around!"

"You're the one saying them."

She froze, a playful smirk now donned on her face, her mouth open in an almost chuckle, "...Wait, did you just say you watched sappy movies?"

Scam looked at her curiously, leaving Sam to quietly think that his face didn't suit uncertainty. He was a man who knew everything and everyone around him without a hint of doubt. "I think you need a dictionary, Sam. Twisting words around would mean intentionally taking words out from their places in sentences and connecting them elsewhere."

Sam chuckled, finding it fun to _finally _find something to taunt TIM SCAM with. "You're just pissed that I caught you saying you like sappy movies." The light turned green, leaving Sam to turn around and put her eyes back on the road. She couldn't help but keep smirking at the ridiculousness of it all. _Tim Scam _liked _sappy movies. _HAH!

"And I thought your blonde friend was the stupid one."

"Oh stop changing the subject. So..." she smirked, "Which movie is your favorite? You know, I pictured you as a SAW type..."

"That's because you can see me taking a chainsaw and cutting your head off. I'll have you know", he said, putting his right hand over his heart, "I have more class than that."

"Of course you are; you watch movies like Dear John and The Notebook!"

"I do _not_."

"Even better; you _like _those movies."

The gun was forgotten as it shifted from her stomach to her seat, something neither of the two noticed. "Do you hear me saying things in your head? I never said I liked those movies. I made an example and you jumped at it."

"Hearing that the infamous Tim Scam likes **sappy movies**-"

"I _hate _sappy movies-"

"Will make ANYONE jump."

"I can torture you enough you make you want to jump out of the car while it's still in drive."

"And you'd die too, with me, _together_, like they do in your favorite sappy movies!", she said bursting out into laughter, clutching her aching abdomen with her right hand as she struggled to keep her eyes on the road.

"Turn right."

The gun shifted back to her stomach as Sam's laughter died down. She knew she should have taken the chance to get out of the car but... taunting Tim Scam was so much better than escaping right now!

... "You make wide turns."

Sam's jaw fell in shock at the sudden statement, "I do not!" she protested indignantly.

He snorted, "I _saw_ you making the wide turn."

"It was not _wide_. It was perfect."

"Yes, that's why we almost hit that parked car", he said, pointing at the blue car in front of the brick house.

Sam refrained from gaping like a fish. "That's because that driver doesn't know how to park near the curb!"

He shrugged. "Or you just make wide turns."

"I DO NOT!"

"The fact that you're getting angry just _proves_-"

"I'm getting angry because you're being ridiculous!" she said, driving with her left hand as she made motions with her right hand to try to show him how... how _ridiculous _he was being!

Scam scoffed as he leaned his left shoulder against the back of the seat. "How am I being ridiculous if you can't accept the fact that you drive like a _girl?"_

"I _am _a girl!"

"Thank you for proving my point Sam", he said sarcastically, "Turn left there", he said, pointing onto an upcoming street.

Sam just sighed and signaled to go on the left lane (ignoring Scam's mutter of how it was good that she remembered to at least _signal_), and waited for the cars to pass before turning onto the street.

Scam smirked and clapped his hands when she finished turning, "Nice job. That turn wasn't wide at all."

"What are you? My driving instructor?" she asked as she pressed the gas to go a little faster.

"Ah ah ah", he said tauntingly, "You're speeding." She looked at him curiously. "The sign clearly says 15 miles per hour."

Sam scoffed, "Are you going to pretend to be a cop next? Because that would be very ironic."

"Are you saying you want me to put you in handcuffs?" His crude remark was worth it, it seemed, for the red blush that was growing on Sam's face quickly.

"W-where did you get that from?" And the stammering. He couldn't forget the stammering.

Scam smirked, chuckling at her obvious embarrassment, "Well with your bad driving and your suggestion of me being a cop, you'd be in handcuffs... at least when I'm done with you."

The blush grew darker. Sam gripped the wheel tightly again and kept her eyes on the road. When was this night going to be over?

He seemed to relish in the discomfort he put her in and gave her a break, from what she could tell. Thank God; she wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. It was fun when _she _was taunting him, but with his sexual innuendo and her heavy embarrassment, (did she really blush this much?), she didn't think she could take much more.

... "You're driving too close to the parked cars again."

Sam growled, "If you think my driving is so bad, why don't _you _try driving?" With that, she pulled over and turned off the car in a huff, before unbuckling her seatbelt and pushing the door open.

Scam smirked, the darkness only bringing out his haunting eyes.

"I didn't think you'd actually give me control of your _car_."

Sam paused in her moments, then closed the door and put her seatbelt on again.

She hesitated to put the car into Drive, but knew she had to anyway. Pressing the gas, she slowly rolled away from her spot before, reveling in the silence of Scam not talking. For a minute she actually thought he was keeping his mouth shut...

"I thought Alex was the bad driver." _DAMN. _So close.

"Did you ever think it was just _you_?" she asked him, completely stopping at the next stop sign and looking at him. Scam just looked at her with secretive, impassive eyes. "I mean, _you're _the one making me nervous. I'm _bound _to make mistakes!"

Scam didn't say anything for a minute, but he let a smirk curl up on his face at her statement. "So... you admit you're nervous?"

"Are you KIDDING me?"

"It's like we go in circles Sam."

"Oh?" she asked with a mocking inquisitive look on her face, "Then... Should I bring up your secret fetish for sappy romance movies again?"

The car stood still, with Sam's hand still gripping the gearshift (still resting on the **P**), with her left hand still gripping the wheel and the two of them staring, (glaring), each other down.

In her anger she didn't notice his breath mingling with hers as she leaned over to face him, the man who was no longer leaning back in the passenger seat but was also leaning over the seat slightly to face her. He sent a smirk her way, his eyes glistening in the darkness with the lamp post being the only source of light outside that was giving off a yellow tint of color through the air. Where were they anyway?

"Speaking of _fetishes_..." he whispered, the car's radio and lit buttons reflecting off his face, "I never knew you were into... what's the word?" he drifted off, letting his eyes scan the car as if the answer was actually written on her dashboard, "Kinky? Yea..." He smirked, "So _you're _into kinky movies?"

Sam's mouth dropped. Whether it was out of shock or disbelief, she wasn't sure.

She blinked a few times, her mouth gaping up and down (distinctly fish-like), before gulping and finding her voice again, "Where the **hell **did you get that from?"

The light smirk still stayed on his face, his words turning into soft chuckles, "I just assumed you were into kinky stuff, with your handcuff fetishes and all." Sam's shocked face turned into a downright glare.

"I do _not _have a fetish for handcuffs, and I **certainly** am NOT into... _kinky _stuff!"

Scam rolled his (too pretty for a boy) eyes, and leaned back into his seat. "Prove it."

Raising an eyebrow, Sam leaned back into her seat as well, "How?"

"Aren't you supposed to be intelligent?"

"Aren't _you _supposed to be intelligent?"

Scam smirked, "Why thank you Sam. You have yet to prove it though."

"Prove _**what**_?" she asked, exasperated. Leaning back into her seat, Sam dragged her hands over her tired face. She had a long day and arguing with Tim Scam over whether or not she liked _kinky _movies (she didn't) was tiring.

Scam put his hands behind his head before also leaning back into the leather car seat. "That you're not into kinky stuff."

First it was movies, and now it was stuff? Sam glared at him but shrugged and just accepted the ridiculousness of this situation. "How would I prove it? I don't even know what would apply as "kinky"." she asked tiredly.

"Hmm..." he said, as if he was contemplating an idea. (But by the glint in his eye, she could tell that he already had an idea in mind.) "... Having sex in a car is kinky."

Her jaw didn't drop, but she wasn't surprised at that. After all, all he had done tonight was surprise her. "I'm _not _having sex in this car with you." Sam glanced at her right, pulling her long hair away from the side of her face, before staring at his face, his mouth now turning upwards in a smirk.

"Now, now Sam, I never said anything about it being with me or in this car... but if that's the way you feel-" Sam's glare cut him off.

"Shut up! ... Besides I haven't even _kissed _anyone in a car before; why would I start having sex in one?" Sam took a quick glance at the digital clock, the green light from the screen illuminating the time: **11:04. **

Scam shrugged lightly while raising an eyebrow, "How would you know you don't like it if you've never done it before?"

Sam opened her mouth to speak but no words could come out. In all technicality, Scam was _right. _A frightening thought, in her opinion. The words he didn't say were in the air though: _if you tried it and didn't __like __it... _A strange idea dawned on her, and though it should have repulsed her to the core, she found that it didn't repulse her at all.

He did ask her to prove it after all. Proving it would require a test, and a test would require data and a not-startling conclusion about how she _didn't _enjoy the action of watching or doing kinky things with people she wasn't supposed to be having these conversations with. Sam looked at him from the corner of her eye; he was still staring at her with those penetrating eyes, as if he could read her, all of her, knowing her course of action, the choice she would make, and suddenly she felt ashamed, like she was naked for him to see.

Well. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of thinking she could be so predictable, thinking that he could read her well.

With that thought, Sam pushed her seat back before unbuckling her seat belt once again. (In her head all she could think about was how she did this before and how Scam was right about them going in circles.) Pulling her legs onto her seat and avoiding the steering wheel, Sam was grateful for her flexibility as she pressed her hand against the seat and (not bothering to sate Scam's curious eyes) slowly flipped her body over the gearshift...

To land into his lap.

Not letting the awkwardness of the situation get to her, (she was running on adrenaline it seemed), Sam, intent on proving Scam wrong, let her hands find the base of his neck (his hands accidentally brushing against her hips) before leaning down to tightly press her lips against his.

The car's hum was still running in their ears but it seemed neither of them noticed; they were both too entrapped in the situation to realize what was going on around them. Sam was fervently kissing him to prove him wrong, that she didn't enjoy kinkiness or making out in a car or anything of the sort, while Scam was trying to deal with it, because despite Sam's thoughts he did predict this from her, her need to prove him wrong.

Slowly she pulled herself away from him, their breaths silent as the car hum just seemed to grow louder in the quiet. Sam didn't dare touch her lips with a finger to see if this was real, any of this, but the tingle in her lips remained. She wondered if his lips tingled like hers did. Probably not, this was Tim Scam she was talking about-

_Shit_, her mind whispered. In her rush of adrenaline and burst of ideas, she had gone ahead and kissed one of the most _dangerous _criminals WOOHP's ever faced. All because she wanted to tell him that she did not enjoy kissing him in a car. But she _did_, because his lips were like... dark chocolate and heaven mixed together (a little ironic), but she had no intention of telling _him _that, so no she was a liar too!

But then again he didn't _feel _dangerous (save for the gun that she could no longer find in his hand). He felt like a... _normal _guy, not the same slightly sociopathic villain she had been fighting against all these years. She didn't feel like she had spent the night gunned down and forced to drive somewhere... she had felt, oddly, normal.

Sam sighed, knowing better than to spend time dwelling on her thoughts, and forced herself to look up at Scam, into his penetrating eyes.

All she saw was his smirk.

"You liked it."

The strange comfort she had felt right after the kiss disappeared quickly as annoyance came back to take its place. "I did not-"

A scoff. "You're lying", he said, and Sam bit her inner cheek before she told him how handsome he was (up close too) with his chestnut colored hair brushing his forehead, and how his eyes were freckled with green and blue and she was slightly envious. Her own eyes narrowed and her face scrunched up in a glare; really, the _nerve _of this man.

Sam rolled her eyes, the two of them not moving from their position of him essentially holding her in his lap, her arms brushing his bare (muscled) arms that were revealed from his black T-shirt. "That's rich, coming from a pathological _liar._" Scam rolled his eyes back, not noticing how their faces were only inches away from each other.

"You're just sad that I'm right."

"It's sad that you keep lying to yourself."

"Well my _dearest Sammie,_ that's rich coming from _you_."

Sam leaned back a little and crossed her arms over her chest, feeling like glaring was just part of her face at this point. Rolling her eyes, she put her left hand on the handle of the passenger seat to push herself off his jean-clad legs, before attempting to pushing herself off his lap (the blush hadn't risen yet because she was trying SO hard not to let it), when she felt his hand curl around her wrist...

Just to pull her back down. She stumbled back into his lap, her faces not even inches away from his and his hands clutching her wrists tightly. His hand found her lower back and pressed down on it, before he lowered his head down to hers and closing his eyes halfway before staring into hers.

"Let me prove you wrong again, him?" he murmured before lowering his head and trapping her lips with his, pressing forward and letting his tongue dart out to lick her lower lip. The hand on her back was pressed harder, (lower), as the kiss grew between them. His other hand played with the hem of her plaid shirt before his fingers lightly tapped against the bare skin underneath her clothes. As his tongue slowly mingled with hers, his hand grasped the side of her waist, clutching her closer to him.

The two separated from each other, breathing a little harder and not as silent as they were before. They let the reality of what they did wash over them before Scam broke the silence.

"So, do you like kinky movies?" he asked with a smirk, knowing her answer and not bothering to let go of her waist.

Sam rolled her eyes playfully, "I like kinky movies just as much as you love sappy movies", she said with a smirk, knowing that these "likes" of theirs weren't actually true but their references were. It was nice, she thought, to was nice to kid around with someone she was always serious with.

"Just drive", he ordered, slowly pushing her off of him and back into the driver's seat. Sam just smiled as she got back into her seat and put her seat belt back on, before signaling left and driving out of her makeshift parking spot.

Scam was right. They did just go in circles.

"Where are we going anyway?" _We, _she noticed, not _he, _or _him_, or even _you_. Sam didn't need to look at him through her curtain of hair to know he was smirking.

"Your house."

The confusion was evident in her voice, "... Why?"

"Because, unlike you, I'm not really into doing kinky things in cars."

* * *

**The end. :P Hopefully that made you guys laugh; if it did please tell me it did (and maybe your favorite line if you have one?) so that I know what's funny and what isn't. (I'm not very good at humor lol). **

**I don't care if Scam is out of character; I'm happy. Lol **

**PLEASE review. It would really make my day because I'm fasting and I couldn't go back to sleep after I woke up at 4 to eat/pray. **

**Love,  
Ivy**


End file.
